


My nipples brought us together

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Louis comes so fast krkrk, Louis in Lace, M/M, Masturbation, Nipples, Orgasm, Pining Louis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis' nipples deserve attention.





	My nipples brought us together

Louis had a new obsession : his nipples. He had discovered how sensitive they actually were not that long ago, and couldn't stop thinking about it.

They were so pink, so little and begging to be touched. He regretted not paying attention to them sooner because now that he knew how pleasurable it was when he caressed them, he didn't think he could go without it. It was actually a one night stand who had the amazing idea to bite and nibble them gently and he had almost come right away. It was an incredible feeling. But it was even better to have his nipples taken care of while being fingered. He had never experienced such a strong orgasm, and God only knows how many he'd had in his young life.

Sadly, at the moment, nobody was there to take care of him so he had decided to take things in hands and do it himself.

He had never yearned for a lover that much before even though he was constantly yearning for one. A person in particular constantly came back to his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about him. Harry, his perfect man. Harry with whom he wouldn't want to ruin his friendship. Harry who was completely out of reach. 

His best friend would never have this kind of intentions towards him and he had learnt to live with it. But in the darkness of the room he was in, when he was sprawled on the bed and about to touch himself he allowed himself to daydream.

Harry would lick his neck before living his mark behind him. He would possess Louis in every way a person could be owned and Louis would bathe in the attention.

And Harry would take care of his damn nipples which were perking up thanks to the state of arousal Louis was in. Louis was already so eager : he had neither touch himself nor had sex in what seemed like forever.

Caressing his tender skin, he imagined rougher hands on him, hands the nails of which would be painted, hands that would leave shivers behind them.

And finally Louis touched his nipples, sending waves of pleasure running through his whole body. His light coloured panties were already drenched with precum and he did not regret taking off his trousers earlier. He now knew how having his nipples stimulated could send him so close to the edge so quickly.

The orgasm was near and he hadn't even touched his cock nor his hole.

That's when the door opened on Harry, looking at something on his phone. Louis held his breath but he honestly couldn't do anything to hide : he was totally exposed.

"Lou?" Harry said looking up from his phone.

And when their eyes met, Louis came with a violent orgasm.

Harry devoured him for the first time that day - and he took good care of Louis' swollen nipples.


End file.
